Powroty
by betka23
Summary: Zbór miniaturek, skupiających się na rozstaniu. GerIta, Spamano, FrUKUS, SzwajcariaXLiechtenstein, LietPol, SuFin, DenNor, PruHunAus.


Feliciano nie spał. Leżał wyciągnięty obok Ludwiga i przysłuchiwał się, jak ten powoli i miarowo oddycha. Odwrócił do niego twarz i przyjrzał się zdecydowanym rysom jego twarzy, jasno odcinających się od ciemności w nikłym świetle ulicznej latarni za oknem. Musiał mieć dobry sen – twarz miał spokojną, rozluźnioną, a na ustach lekki uśmiech.  
Sen. Włochy nigdy nie czuł się szczęśliwszy jak w momencie, w którym Ludwig niepewnie zaakceptował jego uczucia. To wszystko było jak sen.  
Ale później Feliciano zaczął się bać. Jak długo to potrwa? Czy mają do tego prawo? Włochy ukrył te wątpliwości głęboko pod maską beztroski i zadowolenia z życia. Przy Ludwigu był sobą, cieszył się chwilą. Ale w duchu podejmował decyzję.  
I teraz nadszedł czas, by ją zrealizować.  
Powoli dźwignął się na łokciu i pochylił nad śpiącym Ludwigiem. Wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić jego twarz, ale w ostatniej chwili ją cofnął. Na policzek Niemiec upadła jedna łza. Feliciano wstał.  
Gdy już ubrany stanął w drzwiach, po raz ostatni spojrzał na leżącego w bladej latarnianej poświacie Ludwiga. Długi i chaotycznie napisany list zostawił na stole w kuchni. Papier był mokry od łez, ale do rana powinien wyschnąć. Coś jeszcze powinien zrobić? Czy to tak miało się skończyć?  
Wychodząc z mieszkania zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna wstał wcześniej od Niemiec. Uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno.  
Gdy rano Ludwig nie znalazł przy sobie śpiącego Feliciano, już wiedział, co się stało. Trzymając w ręku rozmazany i całkiem nieczytelny list tylko upewnił się, że sen się skończył.

* * *

Dwie walizki stuknęły o podłogę w dworcowej poczekalni. Szwajcaria dźwignął się i rozmasował kręgosłup. Spojrzał z troską na stojącą przed nim Liechtenstein.  
- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz? Są bardzo ciężkie – zapytał zły na siebie, że tak się niepokoi.  
- Dam sobie radę, naprawdę. Najwyżej poproszę kogoś o pomoc.  
- Mogę cię zawieźć. To przecież niedaleko…  
- Wiem. Ale nie ma takiej potrzeby.  
Przyjrzał się jej. Z jej oczu wyzierała pewność siebie, tak bardzo do niej niepasująca i niewątpliwie udawana. Jej decyzja o powrocie, którą oznajmiła mu kilka dni temu, zaskoczyła go, ale mimo to zgodził się. Wciąż jednak bał się, że jego siostrzyczka sama sobie nie poradzi i złościł się też, że nie potrafi w nią uwierzyć.  
- Gdyby coś się działo, to… - dodał jeszcze, ale dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
- Dobrze, ale najpierw spróbuję rozwiązać problem sama. Zaufaj mi.  
- Czapka ci się przekrzywiła.  
Wyciągnął dłoń, by ją poprawić, ale Liechtenstein go ubiegła. Szybko naciągnęła czapkę na uszy, nie patrząc na uniesioną rękę Szwajcarii, która teraz powoli opadła.  
- Skoro nie jestem ci już potrzebny, to jadę do domu. Dbaj o siebie – powiedział i odwrócił się.  
Nim zrobił krok do przodu poczuł, że przytuliła się do jego pleców.  
- Do widzenia, braciszku… - Słowa stłumił materiał jego płaszcza. – Dziękuję.  
Nie odpowiedział. Gdy go puściła, energicznym krokiem skierował się do auta. Ani razu nie spojrzał za siebie.

* * *

Zapach zeschłej trawy i pyłu z przesuszonej ziemi wzbił się w powietrze razem ze śmiechem Feliksa, gdy ten rzucił się na plecy w wielką kopę siana. Rozrzucił na bok ręce i hałaśliwie zawołał do Litwy, by ten do niego dołączył. Toris niechętnie na to przystał, wciąż myśląc o czekającej go pracy.  
Leżeli po przeciwnych stronach góry siana, stykając się jedynie głowami. Feliks żywo gestykulował, rysując na niebie fantastyczne obrazy, śmiał się głośno i żartował. W końcu Toris nie wytrzymał.  
- Feliks, przestań.  
Dłonie Polski zawisły nad ich głowami.  
- Ale o co ci chodzi? – zapytał, siląc się na wesołość.  
- O co chodzi tobie? – odparował Toris. – Przestań udawać, że wszystko gra.  
Feliks opuścił ręce, rozkładając je szeroko wokół siebie. Zamilkł.  
- No więc? –ponaglił Litwa. Nagle poczuł obawę, że Polska powie coś, czego obaj nie chcieli usłyszeć. Że znowu to zrobi.  
- To chyba już czas – powiedział w końcu Feliks. A więc jednak.  
Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, gapiąc się w przesuwające się nad ich głowami chmury.  
- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał cicho Toris.  
- Kiedyś będziemy musieli wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
- Chciałeś znowu odejść bez pożegnania?  
Sucha trawa zaszeleściła, gdy Polska się dźwignął i usiadł. Zaśmiał się cicho.  
- Rozgryzłeś mnie – odparł po chwili. – Jak zwykle.  
Tym razem roześmiał się Toris.  
- Za długo cię znam, żeby cię nie rozgryźć. Przyzwyczajenie robi swoje, prawda? – Gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, wykręcił szyję, by spojrzeć na drugą stronę kopy. – Feliks?  
Litwa był sam. Po Feliksie zostało tylko wgniecenie na trawie.

* * *

- Arthur był u ciebie?  
- Nie, a co?  
- A rozmawiałeś z nim ostatnio? Mówił coś, że wyjeżdża?  
Francis zacisnął palce na słuchawce. Alfred nie dzwonił do niego prawie nigdy. Teraz był wyraźnie zaniepokojony, ale Francja nic nie mógł na to poradzić.  
- Nie, nie miałem z nim kontaktu od ostatniej konferencji. Coś się stało? – zapytał. Wyczuł, że Ameryka po drugiej stronie linii się zasępił.  
- Zapowiadał się na dziś z wizytą, mieliśmy obejrzeć kilka horrorów i pograć w gry… Ale przed chwilą dostałem maila, że nic z tego.  
- I co w tym takiego dziwnego? Może coś mu wypadło – Francis jedną ręką przysunął do siebie krzesło i usiadł.  
W słuchawce na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Coś jest nie tak – odezwał się w końcu Alfred. – Od jakiegoś czasu dziwnie się zachowywał.  
- On się zawsze dziwnie zachowuje.  
- Nie o to chodzi.  
- Martwisz się o niego?  
Oburzony takim przypuszczeniem Ameryka natychmiast zaprzeczył, roześmiał się, bagatelizując całą sprawę, i rozłączył. Przedtem jednak poprosił, by Francis dał mu znać, gdyby Arthur się do niego odezwał.  
Francja odłożył telefon na blat szafki i spojrzał na siedzącego na kanapie Anglię.  
- Dzięki, że mu o mnie nie powiedziałeś – odezwał się Arthur.  
- Nie przeszkadza ci to, że tak go niepokoisz? – Francis wstał z krzesła i ruszył w jego stronę.  
- Nie twoja sprawa – żachnął się Arthur. Również wstał i sięgnął po płaszcz. – Muszę już iść.  
- Po co w ogóle tu przyszedłeś?  
- Też się zastanawiam – warknął Anglia, zarzucając płaszcz na ramiona. Francis stanął tuż przed nim.  
- Teraz po prostu wyjdziesz, jak gdyby nigdy nic? – zapytał, patrząc poważnie w twarz Kirklanda. Arthur uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.  
- Tak trzeba – odpowiedział. Poczuł dłoń Francisa na swoim ramieniu. Spróbował ją strząsnąć. Bezskutecznie. – Puszczaj mnie.  
- Zostań. Jeszcze przez chwilę.  
Arthur otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć coś opryskliwie, ale nie padło żadne słowo. Powoli kiwnął głową.  
Dużo później, gdy za Anglią zamknęły się drzwi, Francis usiadł z westchnieniem na kanapie.  
„Powrót do rzeczywistości, co?", pomyślał, przyciskając palce do oczu.

* * *

- Znowu będziesz milczał?  
Szklanka z herbatą parzyła dłoń Norwegii. Siedział w fotelu odwróconym tyłem do drzwi i intensywnie wpatrywał się w kąt pokoju. Byle tylko nie patrzeć na niego.  
Dania stał w drzwiach. Norwegia był pewny, że właśnie teraz zaciska pięści. Słyszał, jak robi zdecydowany krok w jego stronę, by zaraz się zatrzymać.  
- Nic nie powiesz? – zapytał znowu Dania. Norwegia zamknął oczy.  
„Nie".  
Tamten cicho się zaśmiał.  
- Właściwie tego powinienem się po tobie spodziewać.  
„Idź już".  
Skrzypnęły otwierane drzwi.  
- Wiesz, przez chwilę myślałem… Że chociaż teraz mógłbyś…- odezwał się jeszcze Dania, po raz ostatni próbując. Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Gdy do uszu Norwegii doleciał szczęk zamka, szklanka w jego ręku pękła. Pokruszone odłamki szkła wbiły się w ciało, a gorąca herbata wymieszana z krwią spłynęła po dłoni.  
„Nie", pomyślał. „Właśnie teraz nie mógłbym".

* * *

Lovino spał w zmiętej pościeli, z ramionami zarzuconymi nad głowę. Stojący przy jego łóżku Hiszpania wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogładził jego policzek. Romano odwrócił twarz mrucząc coś pod nosem.  
„Słodki", pomyślał Antonio uśmiechając się lekko, ale zaraz spoważniał. Raptownie odsunął rękę. Odwrócił się od śpiącego Lovina i wyszedł z jego sypialni, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Z ciężkim westchnieniem ruszył do wyjścia.  
- Tak po prostu go zostawisz? Bez pożegnania?  
Hiszpania omal nie upuścił kluczy, którymi próbował zamknąć frontowe drzwi. Odwrócił się i spojrzał zaskoczony na gościa, którego absolutnie się tu nie spodziewał.  
Przed domem, z papierosem w ustach, stał Holandia.  
- A co ty tu robisz? – zapytał Antonio, podchodząc do niego.  
- To nieistotne. Ważniejsze jest, co ty tu robisz?  
Z Antonia nagle uszła cała pewność siebie. Odwrócił się, by popatrzeć na dom lub po to, by Holandia nie widział jego twarzy.  
- Muszę odejść. Tak będzie dla niego najlepiej.  
- Tak myślisz?  
- To było jak sen. Ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić, by trwał on wiecznie. Nam nie wolno śnić. Romano musi stanąć na nogi, beze mnie.  
Holandia się żachnął. Miał serdecznie dość tego idioty.  
- I to ma mu niby pomóc?  
Antonio nie odpowiedział, wciąż odwracając od niego twarz.  
- A co z Bel? Ją też zostawisz bez pożegnania? – Holandia czuł rosnącą złość.  
- A co ona ma z tym wspólnego?  
Tego było już za wiele. Holandia zjawił się tu właśnie z powodu siostry, która ze łzami w oczach opowiedziała mu o zamiarach Antonia. Doskonale wiedział, co Belgia czuła i jak bardzo ją to raniło i że teraz pewnie płacze zamknięta w swoim pokoju. A ten pacan cały czas nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy! Rzucił niedopałek papierosa w krzaki.  
- Ty cholerny, ślepy idioto! Nie masz w ogóle uczuć?! – wrzasnął, z furią szarpiąc Hiszpanię i odwracając go do siebie. Gdy zobaczył jego twarz, cała wściekłość z niego uszła.  
Antonio płakał.  
- Co się tutaj dzieje? – dobiegł ich głos od frontowych drzwi. W wejściu, z zarzuconą na ramiona koszulą stał Lovino, przecierający rozespane oczy. – Musicie się, kurna, tak drzeć pod moim domem?  
Przez twarz Hiszpanii przebiegł skurcz. Odepchnął od siebie ręce Holandii i ruszył biegiem przed siebie, byle dalej od tego miejsca.  
- Antonio? – zapytał Lovino, marszcząc brwi i powoli idąc za nim. – Co tu się do cholery dzieje? Wyjaśnij mi to natychmiast! Ej! Słyszysz mnie?  
Holandia położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zatrzymując go. Na jego pytające spojrzenie pokręcił głową.  
- Sen się skończył – powiedział powoli. Na twarzy Lovina najpierw powoli pojawiło się niedowierzanie, potem strach, a na końcu bolesne zrozumienie. Szarpnął się do przodu, chcąc biec za Antoniem.  
- Wracaj tu, kurna! Wracaj, słyszysz?! Ty cholerny draniu! – krzyczał, ale silny uścisk na jego ramieniu nie pozwalał mu biec. Hiszpania już dawno przepadł im z oczu. – Cholera! Jak mogłeś? Cholera!  
Romano upadł na kolana. Holandia puścił jego ramię i sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa.  
„Nam nie wolno śnić", powtórzył w myślach słowa Antonia i zapalił.

* * *

Śnieg skrzypiał pod nogami, odbijając nikłe światło kończącego się dnia. Finlandia nagle zatrzymał się, pociągając za rękę Szwecję, by zrobił to samo.  
- Tu będzie dobrze – powiedział Tino, nie patrząc na niego.  
- Jeszcze trochę…  
- Nie. Dalej pójdę sam.  
Wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, mijając Berwalda. Ten jednak nie wypuścił jego dłoni.  
- Proszę… - powiedział cicho. Tino się nie odwrócił.  
Stali tak przez chwilę, oddaleni od siebie o dwa kroki, z wciąż złączonymi dłońmi.  
- Muszę już iść – odezwał się Finlandia.  
- Proszę… Popatrz na mnie.  
- Nie mogę.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził.  
- Do widzenia.  
Palce Tina wyślizgnęły się z dłoni Berwalda, który desperacko próbował je przytrzymać choćby chwilę dłużej. Stał z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, ale Finlandia się do niego nie odwrócił. Szedł przed siebie ze skulonymi ramionami, najpierw wolno, potem przyspieszając kroku, by w końcu zacząć biec.  
Szwecja stał jeszcze długo, aż pusta dłoń pozbawiona rękawiczki boleśnie zmarzła. Dopiero wtedy odwrócił się i odszedł, wciskając rękę do kieszeni.

* * *

Węgry starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odwróciła się, niemal wpadając na Gilberta.  
- Rany, nie strasz mnie tak – wywróciła oczami i ruszyła do przodu, próbując go ominąć. Zastawił jej drogę ramieniem. – Gilbert, nie mam czasu na twoje wygłupy. Przepuść mnie.  
- Zostawiłaś go? – zapytał. Popatrzyła na jego twarz, ale nie znalazła na niej złośliwego uśmiechu.  
- To chyba nie jest twoja sprawa. A teraz mnie puść.  
Opuścił rękę. Nie uszła jednak nawet kilku kroków, gdy znów usłyszała jego głos.  
- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś taka okrutna. Facet się załamie.  
- Poradzi sobie. Jest silniejszy niż myślisz.  
- Jesteś taka pewna? O, słyszysz? Już go roznosi.  
Przystanęła. Z otwartego okna na piętrze dobiegła ich gra na fortepianie. Początkowo płynny nokturn Chopina zaczął się psuć. Fałszywe nuty rozbrzmiewały jedna za drugą, wzbijając w powietrze jękliwe dźwięki, by zakończyć występ wściekłym uderzeniem w klawisze. Trzasnęło zamykane okno.  
- Przykry koniec – powiedział Gilbert, gdy nagle jego uwagę przykuł inny dźwięk. Odwrócił się do wciąż stojącej do niego tyłem Elizavety. – Co ty, płaczesz?  
Dziewczyna szybko otarła łzy.  
- Nie.  
- Kłamiesz.  
- Wiem.  
Podszedł do nie i odwrócił ją do siebie. Spojrzał jej w oczy.  
- Skoro oboje tego nie chcecie, to po co to robicie? – zapytał, ściskając jej ramiona.  
- Nie jesteśmy normalnymi ludźmi – odpowiedziała po chwili. – Taka jest rzeczywistość. Za długo żyliśmy jak we śnie.  
Opuścił ręce.  
- A ja? – zapytał cicho, nie patrząc na nią. Delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy.  
- Żegnaj, Gilbert – powiedziała i odeszła. Prusy w ostatniej chwili wyciągnął do niej dłoń, a jej włosy prześlizgnęły mu się przez palce. Został sam.  
- Żyliśmy jak we śnie? – mruknął do siebie. – Może ja też powinienem pogodzić się z rzeczywistością.  
Potarł o siebie palce, wspominając dotyk włosów Elizavety.  
Tak bardzo nie chciał odchodzić.


End file.
